Kidnapped!!
by hanakinstarbuck
Summary: Misty is Kidnapped by Team Rocket, what will Ash do?
1. Default Chapter

Ash and Misty are 17, Jade is 22, Nathan and Aaron are 24  
  
  
Kidnapped!!!  
  
By Speed Demon  
  
  
Misty woke with a start. She could've sworn she had heard something moving in the bushes. She glanced over at her best friend, Ash Ketchum, who was still sleeping peacefully. In fact, he was snoring quite loudly. Figuring she must've just heard Ash, Misty layed back down and tried to go back to sleep.   
  
However, it wasn't just Ash's snoring. Three people sat in the bushes across from where Misty and Ash had set up camp. They were Elite Rockets, sent by Giovanni himself. Their names were Nathan, Jade and Aaron.   
  
"I still don't understand what Giovanni wants with these wimpy kids," Nathan grumbled.  
  
"Who cares?" Aaron said. "As long as we get paid, it doesn't matter."  
  
" Remember his instructions," Jade said.   
  
"Yeah, yeah, we know," Nathan said. And they moved into position.  
  
Jade pulled out a strong smelling rag and slowly moved toward Ash and Misty.  
Nathan and Aaron followed close behind. Jade clamped the rag firmly down on Misty nose and mouth. She woke immediately, and started to struggle. Nathan and Aaron held her down until she went limp. They silently carried Misty away, Ash and Pikachu still sleeping soundly.  
  
Chapter 2 coming soon!!  
  
a/n: Sorry it's so short, I promise the next chapter will be longer. ^__^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Aaron, Jade and Nathan.  
  
Kidnapped!!  
  
By Speed Demon  
  
  
  
Misty woke up, dizzy and nauseous. She was sitting in a small dark room that seemed to be bare except for the chair she was tied to. She wondered where she was, and why she was there in the first place.  
  
Suddenly, a young man with dark brown hair and piercing green eyes walked out of the deep shadows that shrouded the room. Misty thought he was quite good-looking, although the dark 'Rocket' uniform he wore kinda subtracted from his handsomeness.  
  
"Whaddaya what?" Misty said. "I don't have anything valuable, if that's what you're after."  
  
"It's not you we're after," Nathan said. " It's you're boyfriend's Pokemon."  
  
"What?! Why?"  
  
Another young man with dirty blonde hair and ice blue eyes came in. " We've been watching you two for quite a while," he said. "You're Pokemon are quite strong. That's why we plan on stealing them."  
  
"What makes you two think that Ash is just gonna hand over his Pokemon?"  
  
"That's where you come in," A tall young woman with jet-black hair and gray eyes said as she walked out of the shadows. Nathan and Aaron moved aside for her, making it apparent that she was their leader. "As Aaron said, we have been observing you for quite a while, and I believe we have found his ultimate weakness. It seems to me that the boy has been harboring feelings for you, little girl," She said in a voice dripping with contempt and sarcasm. "We're using you as the bargaining chip in our little negotiation. He gives us his Pokemon, and he gets you back."  
  
"Ash would never give up his Pokemon! He loves them!!"  
  
"He also loves you. The hard part is figuring out which he loves more."  
  
And with that, Jade, Aaron, and Nathan left Misty alone in the darkness to think.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Will he do it? Misty thought silently. Does he really love me? Could he?  
  
NO! She told herself. And if he tries to trade Pikachu and the others for me, I won't let him. I know he loves them more than anything else on this earth, and he shouldn't have to choose. Besides, he wouldn't do that for me.  
  
Would he?? She said he loved me.  
  
1 She's lying. Trying to mess with my mind. That's what Team Rocket's good at.  
  
But what if she's telling the truth?  
  
2 What if she's not?  
  
Next Chapter: Ash finds out Misty is missing. What will he do? 


	3. Chapter 3

Kidnapped!!  
  
By Speed Demon  
  
  
  
Ash groaned and yawned deeply. "Wake up, Pikachu! Wake up Mist! It's time to get going."  
  
Ash heard Pikachu rustle in his sleeping bag like always, but an unusual silence emanated from Misty's sleeping bag.  
  
"Misty! I said it's time to get up!" Ash said, waiting for the usual "Shut up" or "Go awaaay, I'm sleeping!". Still nothing.  
  
  
  
Ash rolled over. "Mist-" He stopped suddenly, staring at her empty sleeping bag crumpled on the ground. A small slip of paper rested on top. Ash struggled out of his bag, leaving behind a very grumpy Pikachu.  
  
"Pikaaaaaaaaaaaa…" Pikachu started to yell at Ash, but stopped as soon as he saw his face. Ash looked like he'd just been hit by a truck.  
  
"No," He whispered. "No, no, no, no, * no *"  
  
"Pi?"  
  
"Misty's been kidnapped," Ash said slowly. "And the only way to get her back is to give up all of my Pokemon, even you."  
  
"CHU?! Pika kachu chu! Pi chu ka ka kachu!"  
  
"Yeah, I know that it's crazy. Apparently they're part of Team Rocket. It says here that if I get the authorities involved, they'll cut off the "negotiations" and I'll never see Mist again."  
  
"Chuuuuuuuuu…"  
  
"I don't know what to do!" Tears were forming in his eyes. Pikachu noticed that his trainer was trembling violently. Ash collapsed to the ground, sobbing. Pikachu patted his shoulder comfortingly as Ash continued to cry.  
  
A/N: Sorry I made Ash so emotional, but (at least I think) when the person you love most disappears suddenly and you might never see them again, you tend to get emotional. Also, I'm sorry that this chapter is very short again. -_-  
  
Next Chapter: The Rockets receive a call from Giovanni, and what is Nathan up to? ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Jade, Nate and Aaron.  
  
Kidnapped!!  
  
  
  
By Speed Demon  
  
  
  
"Good morning," the shadowed face of Giovanni, Team Rocket Head Boss, appeared on the gigantic wall screen of Nate, Jade, and Aaron's hideout.  
  
" Good morning," they replied in unison.  
  
" Is everything going as planned?" Giovanni asked.  
  
"Of course," Jade replied with a smile. "Everything always does."  
  
"Good, good. Soon we will have six of the strongest Pokemon in the world, and those two pests will not be able to bother us anymore." Giovanni flashed a rare smile.  
  
"Sir," Nathan asked. "Are you certain this will work?"  
  
" According to those blundering fools Jessie and James, who first brought Mr. Ketchum to my attention, and your current reports, yes. If what you have reported is correct, then Ash seems to care very deeply for his friends, especially this Misty girl. He most likely will trade with us more than willingly. And if he doesn't, then you know what to do."  
  
"Of course." Jade and Aaron smiled. Nate managed a weak grin, and was relieved when the screen finally faded to black.  
  
* That guy gives me the creeps * Nate thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nate started for the door. He was now dressed in street clothes, a dark blue, long-sleeved motorcycle shirt and faded blue jeans.  
  
"Where are you going?" Aaron asked him.  
  
"Out." And he slammed the door behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~About an hour later~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nate came back carrying a brown paper sack. Making sure that Jade and Aaron were nowhere in sight, he slipped into the room Misty was being held in. She was sleeping in an uncomfortable position in her chair.  
  
"Rise and Shine," Nate called to her.  
  
" Go away," She growled.  
  
"Easy, easy," he flashed her a lopsided grin. "I brought you some food."  
  
"I'm not hungry," she said, even though she was famished.  
  
"Too bad, I guess I'll just have to eat this double cheeseburger and large fries by myself," He said as he pulled the sack from behind his back.  
  
Misty's eyes lit up. " For me?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Misty looked down at the ropes that bound her to the chair she was sitting in. "Can you untie me?"  
  
Nate looked slightly nervous. "I guess so, as long as you don't tell Jade or Aaron. They'll get real ticked off if they find out about it."  
  
He set the bag on Misty's lap and proceeded to untie the rope. When he was done, she stood up and stretched, rubbing her sore arms. "Thanks," she said gratefully. She picked the bag up and opened it, plucking a still-hot fry from it and tasting it. "Mmmmmmmmmmm…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Ash had finally stopped crying, much to the relief of Pikachu. He was lying on the ground, staring at the clear blue sky. He had been silent for over an hour, which was unusual for Ash Pikachu wondered just what he was thinking. Suddenly Ash stood and started to walk away. Pikachu was about to follow him when he said, "I need to be alone for a little while, okay Pikachu?"  
  
"Pika pi," she replied.  
  
Ash disappeared into the forest.  
  
  
  
A/n: I know it is starting to sound Misty/Nate, but nothing's happening there. Also, thank you for your great reviews!!  
  
  
  
Next Chapter: Will Nate have to choose sides? Where did Ash go? Stay tuned to find out the answers!!! ^__^ 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, only Jade, Nate and Aaron.  
  
Kidnapped!!  
  
  
  
By Speed Demon  
  
  
  
Footsteps sounded lightly in the hall leading to Misty's room, where Misty and Nate sat, Misty eating hungrily.  
  
"Uh-oh," Nate said. He stuffed the empty Mc Donald's bag in his back pocket. Misty sat back down in the hard wooden chair, and Nate hastily tied the rope around her, loosely this time so that she wouldn't be so uncomfortable.  
  
Aaron stepped inside the room, a wave of relief washing over his face because he'd finally found Nate. "Jade wants to hold a team meeting right now," he said to Nate. Then he sneered at Misty and went back out. Nate cast Misty a helpless look, shrugged, and left also.  
  
Misty sighed. After Nate had untied her, they had talked for nearly half an hour. Nate was actually a sensitive person, which was unusual for a Team Rocket member. After kidnapping Misty, Nate had started to have doubts as to whether he really wanted to spend the rest of his life as a Team Rocket member.  
  
As Nate himself said, "It was fun at first, the thrill of getting away with something keeps you high for a while. But you are actually the one who put things into perspective." He had flashed her a smile. "I realized that I don't want to spend the rest of my life as the henchmen of someone I don't even know. After we kidnapped you, I wondered 'is this all I'm good for? Kidnapping little girls?'"  
  
"Hey, I'm not little!" she had said. They had both laughed. Then Misty asked him seriously, "So what are you going to do? I know Team Rocket well enough that I'm sure they won't let you off very easy, especially on this kind of mission."  
  
"I don't know what I'm gonna do." He had sighed. "All I want is to just be normal again."  
  
Misty wondered if that was possible.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ash sat on the edge of a small lake in the middle of the forest, reflecting on the past day's events. He was amazed at how quickly his life had changed in the last nine hours. He had been thinking all day.  
  
It was very difficult for Ash to come to any conclusion. After all, he had wanted to be a Pokemon master his entire life, and he was very close to having his dream finally come true. And then there was Misty. Sure she was bossy and mean, but she could be cute, when she felt like it. She was pretty and sweet, also, sometimes. Ash was ashamed to have taken Misty for granted. She had been his best friend for more than seven years, and through it all, Ash had never told her how he felt. He regretted it so much now.  
  
For the second time that day, tears formed in Ash's eyes. His vision blurred, and two crystal tears dropped softly into the lake.  
  
  
  
A/N: -_- I probably should have put this under drama because Ash keeps crying. Sorry so OOC! Thanks again for your reviews. I know I keep writing such short chapters, but I can't help it! ^__^  
  
  
  
Next Chapter: What happens at the Team Rocket Meeting? Will I ever get around to the 'negotiations'? Stay tuned to find out!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Kidnapped!!  
  
By: Speed Demon  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Nate, Jade and Aaron.  
  
Jade, Aaron and Nate sat in the same dark, small room that they had spoken to Giovanni in before. Jade was yelling at Nate.  
  
"What makes you think you can run off without even notifying me?! I'm in charge of this mission and-"  
  
Nate interrupted her. "Look Jade, I know you are in charge and all that other crap, but I just needed to get * away * from here for a little while. I didn't do anything wrong, so you don't need to yell at me, okay?"  
  
"What she's trying to say is that you could've been recognized by somebody, like that kid." Aaron said gently. Aaron and Nate had been friends for a long time, even before they had joined Team Rocket. If Nate had to trust anyone with his life, it would probably be Aaron, and vice versa.  
  
"Just promise that you won't leave again without my knowing, kay Nate? That's all I wanted." Jade spoke in an I-didn't-really-mean-to-make-you-mad voice.  
  
"Fine. Can I go out right now?" Nate asked.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
Nate stood and left Jade and Aaron alone in the darkness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nate cruised around for a little while, remembering something Misty had told him.  
  
"Ash won't give up his Pokemon without a fight."  
  
Nate parked his car at the edge of the forest, and started for Ash's campsite.  
  
It took him nearly 20 minutes of tripping, getting caught in low-hanging branches and accidentally stepping in nasty mud holes before he reached his destination.  
  
Ash was packing up his few things, a blanket, his sleeping bag, a flashlight and a book on raising Pokemon. Nate stepped into his campsite and said, "I need to talk to you, Ash Ketchum."  
  
Ash jumped at the sound of Nate's voice. " Who are you and what do you want?"  
  
"My name is Nathan Anderson. I'm one of the three Rockets who kidnapped your friend Misty last night but-"  
  
"WHAT?!" Ash's heart jumped into his throat. "Why are you here?" he asked hoarsely.  
  
"I came to tell you that I have a message that Misty wanted me to give you."  
  
"Why would you want to help me? You're the one who kidnapped her in the first place," Ash spat.  
  
" I—well, I've decided I'm going to quit Team Rocket,"  
  
"Why should I trust you?"  
  
"You'll just have to, I guess."  
  
"You know what?" Ash said, "I didn't really mind Team Rocket before. Sure they got one my nerves a little, always trying to take Pikachu and stuff. But after today, I swear if I ever see someone wearing that nasty Rocket uniform again, and they threaten me or my friends, I'll probably kill them."  
  
"I don't blame you." Nate said. "Look, here's the reason I'm here." He pulled out a microtape recorder and pushed play. Through the static, Ash could hear Misty's voice speaking.  
  
"Hi Ash! I miss you so much. If Nate gives this to you, which I know he will, I just want you to know that I am okay. I want to tell you that no matter what happens, DON'T GIVE UP YOUR POKEMON! Got it? And, I want to tell you that you can trust Nate, okay? I miss you Ashy!"  
  
Nate watched Ash's face light up at the sound of Misty's voice. Misty had asked Nate if he would go tell Ash that she was okay. He had suggested her recording a message for him, and she had jumped readily at the idea.  
  
"Do you trust me now?" Nate asked.  
  
Ash smiled for the first time since Misty's kidnapping. "Any friend of Misty's is a friend of mine."  
  
  
  
A/N: Thanks again for your reviews. I know this chapter didn't really fit in, sorry.  
  
  
  
Next Chapter: And finally… what will Ash do? Give up his Pokemon, or give up Misty? 


	7. Chapter 7

Kidnapped!!  
  
By Speed Demon  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokémon, but Jade, Aaron and Nate are mine. (Especially Nate. Mmmmmmm) ;)  
  
  
  
Ash had an idea. He knew what he was going to do, and no one, not Misty, not even Pikachu, could stop him.  
  
He picked up his and Misty's backpacks and headed toward the lake, which was the meeting place Team Rocket had given him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
It was nearing sunset, and Jade and Aaron were almost giddy with happiness. "We're gonna get new Pokémon!" Aaron said.  
  
"Stop acting so stupid," Nate grumbled.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Aaron asked.  
  
"Nothing, I just don't feel… right about this."  
  
"It's gonna work, man. I can feel it." Aaron replied.  
  
"Yeah, Nate, don't worry about it."  
  
Nate faked a smile. "Yeah, I guess your right," he lied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Misty sat alone in the darkness, thinking over what Nate had reported to her after returning from his little trip. She missed Ash almost unbearably, and wished she were with him again. She hoped with all her might that he didn't give up Pikachu and the others just for her sake, though.  
  
Nate had said that Ash looked pretty torn up, and Misty could understand that. She wished she could have just one more conversation with him, under normal circumstances.  
  
Suddenly, Misty's silence was interrupted by Jade and Aaron walking in, followed closely by Nate.  
  
"Time to go, you little brat," Jade said sarcastically. Aaron unbound her ropes and Nate lifted her from the chair. Jade proceeded to tie more rope around her wrists.  
  
"Guess you'll get to see your boyfriend again," Aaron said. "Aren't you just *thrilled *?"  
  
Misty turned as if to answer him, and spit in his face instead. Aaron backhanded her and yelled, " You little bitch!"  
  
"Stop!" Nate said. "We've gotta go." He grabbed Misty up and headed for the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~About an hour later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Rocket Helicopter touched down on the bank of Sunny Lake at nearly 5:30 p.m. Ash was already there, waiting.  
  
"So, little boy, come to give up your Pokémon in exchange for your little girlfriend?" Jade spat.  
  
"I have a better idea," Ash said. "How about I battle you for her? If I win, you let Misty go and leave us alone, and if you win, you get my Pokémon AND me."  
  
Misty gasped.  
  
Jade, Nate and Aaron talked it over. After a lot of heated whispering, Jade said. "Fine. Just don't think you're going to win."  
  
"It'll be a three-on-three battle," Nate said. "You go first."  
  
Ash thought for a moment, and then pulled out a Pokéball. " Bulbasaur, go!" he yelled.  
  
Nate grinned weakly, more to suppress any suspicions of his team members than any thing else. "This'll be easy," he said. "Rapidash, go!"  
  
Ash attacked first. "Bulbasaur, Solar Beam!"  
  
The beam of energy narrowly missed Rapidash as it darted out of the way just in time.  
  
"Rapidash, flamethrower!" Nate said. The swirling blast of fire hit Bulbasaur a glancing blow to the side of his head. Bulbasaur, amazingly, didn't seem to be affected much by it.  
  
"Bulbasaur, Stun Spore now!" Ash said. Bulbasaur sprayed golden powder into the air. Rapidash's knees buckled and it sank to the ground. Its attacks were useless now.  
  
Nate recalled his Pokémon, and Jade stepped in to take his place. "Starmie, go!" she said.  
  
Ash recalled his Pokémon also. This time he chose Bayleef.  
  
"Starmie, Bubblebeam!" The powerful bubbles struck Bayleef directly on her head. Dazed from the attack, Bayleef missed its next attack, razor leaf.  
  
"Starmie, use swift!" Jade said. The golden stars from the attack struck Bayleef on her head once more, and this time she passed out.  
  
Misty's mouth was open from shock. How could Bayleef, a grass Pokémon, lose to a water Pokémon?  
  
Jade smirked. "Not as strong as you this, huh little boy?" She stepped backward, and Aaron took her place.  
  
Ash sent Pikachu out next. "You can do it, Pikachu!!" Misty said.  
  
Ash crossed his fingers behind his back and prayed that Pikachu won.  
  
"Let's go, Hitmonchan!" Aaron said.  
  
'Oh noooo,' Misty thought. Pikachu was weak against fighting Pokémon.  
  
"Hitmonchan, ice punch." Aaron said.  
  
"Pikachu, agility!" Ash shouted. Pikachu raced around Hitmonchan, making it unable to attack her.  
  
"Hitmonchan, jump kick." The lightning-fast kick hit Pikachu in her side. Pikachu let loose a small cry, but didn't give up. She darted around, trying to avoid Hitmonchan's attacks.  
  
"Pikachu, thundershock!" Ash said. He bit his bottom lip, hoping it would affect the fighting Pokémon.  
  
Unfortunately, Pikachu's thundershock did little to stop Hitmonchan. It struck Pikachu with a fire punch, and Pikachu, wobbled weakly back and forth. She fought to maintain her balance and consciousness, but eventually, she fell onto her side and fainted.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Misty cried. But she could do nothing about it. Team Rocket had won. And Ash was now their captive.  
  
Nate untied the ropes from Misty's hands, and she noticed a single tear threatening to fall from his eye.  
  
Ash picked up Pikachu's unconscious body and stumbled slowly toward Team Rocket's helicopter. Misty ran to him and hugged him tightly.  
  
"I'm so sorry Ash. I-I--" But she couldn't think of anything that would comfort him.  
  
Ash reached up and slowly pulled off his official Pokémon League hat and placed it gently on Misty's head. Then he pulled her close and kissed her softly on her lips.  
  
"I love you," he said, gently caressing her cheek.  
  
Tears streamed from Misty's eyes as she whispered, "I love you too, Ash."  
  
He smiled weakly, and said, "Don't worry about me, I'll be okay." Tears had begun to fall from his eyes as well.  
  
She watched him climb slowly into the helicopter, followed by Jade, Aaron, and finally Nate, who glanced back at Misty with an ashamed and sorrowful expression, then ascended the helicopter stairs as well.  
  
Misty vowed she would do everything in her power to get Ash back.  
  
  
  
THE END!!!  
  
  
  
A/N: Don't kill me yet!!!!! I PROMISE I will write you a continuation, but I need ideas very badly. Also, I would like to give all the credit for the idea of this chapter to DigiDestined of Courage. He suggested it to me. THANK YOU VERY MUCH DIGIDESTINED!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
